Video Game Battle 3
Video Game Battle 3 was another of Ulti's annual multi-board contests. VGB3 kicked off in the Summer of 2009 and was a direct sequel to Video Game Battle 2 that Ulti ran in 2007 and a spiritual sequel to the original Great Game Battle that Ngamer created in 2003. (Ulti's previous four Summer Contests had been Battle of the Bands I, II, III and IV). It should be noted that Ulti's Contests are not strictly Board 8 affairs. Although B8 usually casts a majority of votes, LUE, Poll of the Day, Current Events, Hacked, and Toaster Oven are also polled for their thoughts. See Also * Video Game Battle * Great Game Contest 2003 * Video Game Battle 1 * Video Game Battle 2 Results and Highlights Super Mario RPG vs Donkey Kong Country combined for a ridiculous 3 overtime match in the first round, and there were some good low seed runs. (11)F-Zero GX, (12)Phoenix Wright, (14)Team Fortress 2 and (16)Star Fox 64 all went deep into the contest, but at the end of the day #1 overall seed Super Mario World defended its title by beating Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow in the final, 138-136. Complete X-Stats 1 - Super Mario World - 50.00% 2 - Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - 49.64% 3 - Metal Gear Solid - 45.19% 4 - Super Mario 64 - 44.33% 5 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - 42.74%% 6 - Super Mario Brothers 3 - 41.71% 7 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - 38.76% 8 - Metroid Prime - 38.50% 9 - Super Mario Galaxy - 37.91% 10 - Final Fantasy X - 37.38% 11 - Final Fantasy 6 - 36.60% 12 - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - 36.37% 13 - Sonic 3 & Knuckles - 36.25% 14 - Super Metroid - 36.15% 15 - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 35.68% 16 - Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal - 35.62% 17 - Super Smash Brothers Brawl - 35.41% 18 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 35.38% 19 - Final Fantasy Tactics - 34.30% 20 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 33.94% 21 - Super Smash Brothers Melee - 33.94% 22 - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - 33.59% 23 - Okami - 33.34% 24 - F-Zero GX - 33.33% 25 - Paper Mario - 33.08% 26 - Rock Band - 32.77% 27 - Star Fox 64 - 32.69% 28 - Chrono Trigger - 32.67% 29 - Team Fortress 2 - 32.47% 30 - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum - 32.42% 31 - Xenogears - 32.24% 32 - Portal - 32.15% 33 - Suikoden 2 - 31.82% 34 - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - 31.77% 35 - Mario Kart 64 - 31.58% 36 - EarthBound - 31.53% 37 - Tetris Attack - 31.51% 38 - Mother 3 - 31.41% 39 - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 31.28% 40 - Kingdom Hearts - 31.15% 41 - Mega Man X - 30.91% 42 - Resident Evil 4 - 30.84% 43 - Diablo 2 - 30.67% 44 - Half-Life 2 - 30.53% 45 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations - 30.53% 46 - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - 29.85% 47 - Final Fantasy 4 - 28.80% 48 - Banjo-Kazooie - 28.39% 49 - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - 28.03% 50 - Kirby Super Star - 27.67% 51 - Star Ocean: The Second Story - 27.45% 52 - Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus - 27.34% 53 - Worms Armageddon - 27.08% 54 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 27.05% 55 - Barkley: Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden, Chapter 1 of the Hoopz Barkley SaGa - 26.94% 56 - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - 26.79% 57 - Deus Ex - 26.76% 58 - Blast Corps - 26.70% 59 - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - 26.47% 60 - Starcraft - 26.23% 61 - Tales of Symphonia - 26.12% 62 - Donkey Kong Country - 25.97% 63 - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - 25.87% 64 - Skies of Arcadia - 25.67% 65 - Golden Sun - 25.62% 66 - Civilization 4 - 25.52% 67 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - 25.38% 68 - Final Fantasy 9 - 25.37% 69 - Shadow of the Colossus - 25.10% 70 - Kingdom Hearts 2 - 24.92% 71 - Goldeneye - 24.73% 72 - Mega Man 3 - 24.59% 73 - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - 24.37% 74 - The World Ends With You - 24.02% 75 - Halo: Combat Evolved - 24.02% 76 - Marvel vs Capcom 2 - 23.40% 77 - The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion - 23.99% 78 - Gears of War - 23.36% 79 - Tetris - 23.31% 80 - Lost Odyssey - 23.23% 81 - Perfect Dark - 23.14% 82 - Crash Bandicoot - 23.13% 83 - Mega Man 2 - 22.87% 84 - Klonoa: Door to Phantomille - 22.82% 85 - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - 22.67% 86 - Street Fighter 2 - 22.20% 87 - BioShock - 22.13% 88 - Heroes of Might and Magic 3 - 22.02% 89 - Conker's Bad Fur Day - 21.88% 90 - Sonic Adventure 2: Battle - 21.83% 91 - Warcraft 3 - 21.61% 92 - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - 21.43% 93 - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - 21.26% 94 - Elite Beat Agents - 21.01% 95 - Fallout 3 - 20.87% 96 - Secret of Mana - 20.63% 97 - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening - 20.56% 98 - Halo 3 - 20.49% 99 - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 20.03% 100 - Golden Sun: The Lost Age - 19.67% 101 - Left 4 Dead - 19.41% 102 - Resident Evil 2 - 19.17% 103 - Chrono Cross - 19.11% 104 - Dark Cloud 2 - 19.10% 105 - Silent Hill 2 - 18.83% 106 - Final Fantasy 7 - 18.59% 107 - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - 18.48% 108 - Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - 18.43% 109 - The Secret of Monkey Island - 18.41% 110 - Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword - 18.38% 111 - Rock Band 2 - 18.29% 112 - Advance Wars: Days of Ruin - 18.24% 113 - Resident Evil 5 - 18.08% 114 - Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 - 17.91% 115 - Tales of the Abyss - 17.32% 116 - God of War - 17.24% 117 - Final Fantasy 5 - 16.95% 118 - Shadow Hearts: Covenant - 16.88% 119 - Final Fantasy 12 - 16.50% 120 - Street Fighter 4 - 16.05% 121 - Dragon Quest 8: Journey of the Cursed King - 15.96% 122 - Gunstar Heroes - 15.74% 123 - Final Fantasy 8 - 15.58% 124 - Ratchet and Clank - 15.36% 125 - Fate/Stay Night - 13.63% 126 - ICO - 13.04% 127 - Valkyria Chronicles - 11.10% 128 - Guitar Hero 2 - 10.22% External Link * The Complete Bracket Category:Contests